1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to enhancement of blood and lymph flow in a limb and the prevention of peripheral vascular disorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable, self contained, mechanical device for enhancing the blood in a limb, enhancing the lymph and venous return from a limb, aiming at reducing the risk of peripheral vascular disorders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Peripheral vascular diseases such as the development of a “blood clot” or Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT) in a limb, specifically in the lower limbs, is a major health hazard. It may lead to local symptoms such as redness, pain and swelling of the affected limb. Peripheral vascular diseases may also pose a life hazard by sending small portions of a blood clot towards the lungs corking the circulation through the lungs (called Pulmonary Embolism), leading to reduced ability of the lungs and sometimes of the heart to function. These conditions are accompanied by pain, shortness of breath, increased heart rate and other clinical signs and symptoms.
In the ambulatory person the muscles of the leg compress the deep venous system of the leg pushing the blood towards the heart. This phenomena is called the “muscle pump”. The muscles of the calf are traditionally implicated in the mechanism of the “muscle pump”. During period of immobilization, stasis is believed to be a major risk factor for the formation of peripheral vascular disorders. Immobilization includes any period of lack of physical activity whether in the supine or sitting position e.g. bed or chair ridden persons, during long automobile trips, long flights, long working hours in the sitting position, etc.
Increasing the flow of blood in the limb during periods of immobility is designed to prevent the occurrence of peripheral vascular disorders and to alleviate symptoms for patients of such disorders.
Prevention of peripheral vascular diseases and especially those related to stasis is commonly achieved via large and cumbersome devices or treatment. Most of these devices can be used by trained medical staff only. Such devices operate by either of two methods: Pneumatic/Hydraulic intermittent compressions or by direct intermittent electrical stimulation of the “muscle pump”. The Pneumatic/hydraulic devices use a sleeve or cuff with a bladder that is inflated and deflated by air or fluid compressor thus causing stimulation of the physiological “muscle pump”. The pneumatic/hydraulic devices usually require a sophisticated set of tubes and valves, a compressor, a source of fluid and a sophisticated computer control. Moreover such devices emit substantial noise while operating. The electrical stimulators work by delivering electrical impulses to the calf muscles. These devices require a sophisticated electronic apparatus and may be painful or irritating to patient.
Most existing devices aimed at preventing peripheral vascular disorders are designed for use in the medical setting, by trained personal. Such devices are generally non-portable. Most of the devices known in the art operate using a flap that is flexible and circle the circumference of the limb treated. The devices are in most cases cumbersome and a patient requires the assistance of a helper in order to put these devices on his extremities.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide a device for the enhancement of blood and lymph flow in a limb and the prevention of peripheral vascular disorders which simulate intermittent muscle compression of a limb and is portable, self-contained. The device is easily carried, small, and lightweight, is simple to operate by a lay person without special training in the field of medicine, is easily attached over or to a limb and can be easily be adjusted to fit persons of any size.